


A Little You Or Me

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Series: Gallavich week 2014 [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, mickey never got married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2201664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey and Ian talk about the future</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little You Or Me

" Kids? " Ian asked surprised.

" Yeah, ya know, little people you raise and love.", Mickey griped.

" No, I mean I know what kids are Mickey. I just didn't think you'd want any, " Ian said as he snuggled closer to his

" Well I never thought I'd wanna spend my life with a fire crotch but here we are, " Mickey said as he buried his face in Ian's shoulder.

" Well I'd love kids but last I checked neither of us could carry a child, " Ian said with a chuckle.

" Geez, Ian, of course not, but we could adopt or some shit, " Mickey said with a huff.

" But then the kid wouldn't really be ours," Ian said sadly.

" They would be ours, Ian. We'd still love them. " Mickey said looking at Ian with a puzzled expression.

" Well, yeah but it won't be a part of us, I want our kid to be a little you, " Ian whispered.

" Nah, a little me would be a nightmare, but a little you might be fucking adorable. " Mickey said with a smirk.

" Our sisters!! " Ian yelled.

" What the hell ya talking bout Gallagher?! " Mickey asked.

" We could ask one of our sisters to be a surrogate. we could have a little Milkovich or a little Gallagher. " Ian said with a thousand watt grin.

Mickey could never say no to that smile, " fine, we'll call them up tomorrow and ask about it? ".

Ian pulled Mickey into a kiss and the conversation was left for until after a heated make out session.


End file.
